Not Alone Anymore
by alwaysshipping
Summary: A lonely girl meets an isolated boy and they form a friendship...and maybe something more.
1. A Start

**Hey guys, this is a story I made to represent any of your favourite characters. You can imagine your own OTP in here. There are no limits to who you can imagine the characters as - this is simply for the enjoyment of your preferred OTP.**

* * *

He woke up to the sound of birdsong. _A common theme in romance stories, _he thought. Except he was sure his was nothing romantic.

She woke to sun streaming in. _Usually associated with happiness, _she imagined. She didn't feel like that fit.

He slipped his clothes on. _Another dreary day of forced mental labour._

She brushed her teeth. _Another chance to feel out of place._

He walked into the classroom. It was clear he was alone. Everyone else was either making out with their partner or scrambling to do last minute work. He sat at his desk in the corner. _Another day being the nobody._

She entered the room. People didn't even glance up, too busy trying to make up lost time with work or make _out_ with their current hookup. She sat at her desk at the front. _Another day being the teacher's pet._

He didn't stand up. The teacher had told them it was a task that needed partners. He didn't have one. Everyone else did. He knew he could just do it on his own. _Another day to be alone._

She walked to her partner. She had been put with the rowdiest boy in class because the teacher thought he would do work if he was with her. She knew she would be doing all the work. _Another day to be taken for granted._

He walked home alone. It was nothing new, he'd done it since Year 7. He knew he would be doing it again tomorrow, and the day after that. _Another factor in his disinteresting life._

She was picked up by her brother. He was on the phone to his girlfriend the whole drive home. She knew her family was expecting her to have a relationship soon; her brother had set the standard and they wanted it matched. _Another day of trying to fill shoes that were too big._

_His life was like this, day in, day out. He knew it wouldn't be changing anytime soon._

_Her life was supposed to be like this. She knew she was expected to continue no matter what._

* * *

**A/N - There will be more to this story every update. Please review for more chapters!**


	2. The Beginning of Something Special

**Hey guys, here's another chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy placing your OTP characters in.**

* * *

He woke up to the sound of rain on his window. _This makes more sense._

She woke to the crash of thunder. _This seems about right._

He slipped his clothes on. _Here we go again._

She brushed her teeth. _Here we have another day._

He walked into the classroom. People were throwing paper planes and gossiping about parties. _Time to feel like a loner._

She entered the room. No one took any notice of her. A kid sat alone in the back of the room, reading a book by himself. _Time to change things._

He didn't even bother to move. He knew he would be alone for this group task. Everyone was already pairing up. _Ready to only rely on myself._

She walked to the back of the room. She tried for a kind smile, but probably just ended up looking stupid. "Hey, do you wanna work together?"

He glanced up. Someone was talking to him? He didn't know anyone, even though he'd been at the school for 5 years, and now he was being asked to work with someone he'd never met? "Uh, sure?"

She thought he seemed pretty shy and nervous; no, wary. She'd never even noticed him before today. "Are you new?"

He looked down again. Of course. No one had even noticed him. She was only asking out of politeness, thinking he was a new boy. "It's okay, you don't have to work with me."

She looked away, sheepish, thinking she'd embarrassed him, and then looked back, determined to make him feel welcome. "Come on new boy, no need to worry, we're going to do this together."

He had to admit, he had enjoyed being noticed for once, even though she'd thought he was new. He hadn't corrected her. He wasn't brave enough. _Maybe I'm not so alone._

She felt happy she had been able to make him a bit brighter. He'd clearly been upset being all alone and being new wasn't something comfortable. _Maybe I can do something good._

* * *

**A/N - There will be more chapters coming, each one longer than the last! Please make sure to review for more!**


	3. Bonds

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter, it's starting to get pretty interesting pretty quickly! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He began walking home alone again, like normal. He was about two hundred metres away from the school when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, surprised.

"Hey," It was the girl from class, "I didn't know you live this way."

She walked with him for a bit. He didn't say anything, didn't even acknowledge her. Eventually, he turned.

"Hi." Plain and simple, but it lifted her spirits to have him respond. "Yeah, just down this road."

"Cool, I live just down that road - number 45 Silicon Lane. You should pop by some time." She didn't know why she was feeling this confident, but she wanted to encourage the boy."

He didn't really know why she was being so friendly to him. He'd never met her before, and she thought he was a new kid. He was too shy to say he wasn't. But it was making him happy. He was enjoying the comfort of a friendly companion for a change.

"I don't even know your name." His voice was barely audible. He mentally slapped himself for being so shy.

She chuckled. _He's kinda cute when he's nervous_, her subconscious piped up. She ignored it. She told him her name. When he returned in kind, he had a half smile on his face and wouldn't look her in the eyes. _Definitely cute._

He couldn't believe he was so nervous just asking for her name, but she was pretty. _Stop that, you just met her._ They reached a crossroads and he realised it was her street.

She stopped at the corner and looked at him.

"See you tomorrow then!" She turned and walked down her street, trying not to think about these strange new emotions she was feeling. _Have I just made my first close friend and immediately started crushing on him? _She repressed her inner turmoil, instead focusing on how she had made this kid happier.

He continued walking to his house. As he opened the front door he thought back to when she had first spoken to him in class. _She's pretty, why did she even bother with me?_ Try as he might, he couldn't fight the bad thoughts. They had become a part of him. Even when lying in bed hours later, trying to convince himself he'd made a good new _friend_, he couldn't shake the bad feelings.

She lay in her bed, feelings of elation filling her mind and body. Her interest was piqued and she couldn't stop thinking about the quiet boy from class.

* * *

**A/N - there we go! They're starting to get more acquainted and...are those feelings I spot? Please review if you want to see more!**


	4. Sunshine

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. It's going to be moving pretty quickly from here on in. I think it's going to be pretty good. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Monday, March 4, 6 a.m.

He woke to sunshine in his eyes. _Maybe this is accurate._

She woke to a warm breeze blowing through her open window. _Much better._

He slipped his clothes on. _Maybe I should see the bright side of this._

She brushed her teeth. _I can't wait to see him again._

He walked into the classroom. He looked around but couldn't see her. He sat at his usual desk. _Maybe it had just been a dream._

She entered the room. Her eyes instantly went to his desk and there he was, sitting alone reading his book. She went and sat next to him.

"Hey."

He looked up. She had sat at the desk next to him. He tried to sound friendly. _I can make this work._

"Hi."

She talked to him the whole day. She sat with him at lunch, she worked with him in their groups. She told her parents not to pick her up so she could walk with him again. _He's so quiet but really kind._

He didn't want to bother her and stop her from hanging out with him so he didn't say much, just responding to her questions and trying to be polite. _So this is what having a friend is like._

She gave him her number and he gave her his. She texted him as soon as she got home. _I want him to feel welcome and comfortable._

He wasn't used to this kind of attention, even just from one person. His parents were always busy and didn't see him much. _I think I owe it to her to trust her more._

She lay in bed. She was happy that he didn't seem so lonely anymore. _Perhaps he had to leave all his friends behind._

He still wasn't brave enough to tell her he wasn't new. She kept asking questions about where he'd moved from and he just had to find a way around them. _I'll have to tell her the truth soon._

She couldn't wait for his responses and would check her phone every two minutes to see if he had replied. _I have to stop being so clingy but he needs the connection._

* * *

**A/N - There we go, another chapter. Make sure to review with any feedback! :)**


	5. Texts

**Hey guys, here's another chapter - this time they're texting ooh! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tuesday, March 19, 6:35 a.m.

Him: _Sorry I didn't respond last night, I fell asleep._

Her: _That's okay. Well, good morning!_

Him: _Good morning, how did you sleep?_

Her: _Like a rock. Let's just say all that maths homework just knocked me right out. SO BORING._

Him: _Oath. I got most of it out of the way in class luckily. Anyway, I've got to go get ready._

Her: _Okay! See you at school!_

Tuesday, 4:18 p.m.

Her: _How about that fight at lunch today?! It was crazy!_

Him: _I wasn't that into it. I thought we were gonna get yelled at._

Her: _C__mon just lighten up! It's not like we were a part of it._

Him: _Whatever, I'm just glad I don't have any homework tonight._

Her: _Same! I'm going to lie in bed and watch a movie! What are you gonna do?_

Him: _Idk, probably read something._

Her: _Why don't you come over and watch a movie with me?_

* * *

**A/N - and there's another one! I hope you enjoyed the different style. Sorry this one's a bit shorter but they will get longer after this one! Remember to review with any feedback :)**


End file.
